Alex Rider Drabble Pad
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: In this hilarious pad of ten drabbles, Alex/Cub is put in situations that would scar most fifteen year olds, but Alex is not just Alex; He is Alex Rider, spy extraordinaire, prankster, and occasional song-repeater.
1. Glare by Song

Okay, I came up with this drabble and really just had to share my creative geniousness with you.

* * *

_On top of a mountain! All covered in snow! Oh, I met an Alex, who was best in show!_

This is what Alex heard when he walked past the hall bathroom. You could say he was tramatized, or you could go with the truth and say he was very curious. No matter what you want to say, the reaction a Wolf whist coming out of the bathroom as Alex sung this song back to him, was still the same; it was a glare.

* * *

So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to go curl up in a ball and cry? Any review is a good review!


	2. Evil Pixie Lord

**Thank you all for your positive feedback! I'm glad you like these Drabble Pad installments!**

* * *

When you ask Eagle a question, don't expect a serious answer, it'll only cost you your sanity. This is a lesson one Alex Rider learned the hard way.

"What is the difference between MI5 and MI6?"

"MI5 is a bubbly faerie princess while MI6 is an evil pixie lord."

Now, if you were expecting a serious answer, you'd actually ponder what MI5 and a bubbly faerie princess had in common, making you re-think your own sanity.  
It would have helped if you didn't give Eagle a RedBull before hand. He also wouldn't be chasing you around the Assault Course with speed only a sugar high could produce while crying, "I will kill you evil pixie lord if its the last thing I do!"

* * *

**I have the next eight installments ready to go, so if you give me _two reviews _to this, I'll post the next one really speed-y like!**


	3. I'm a Barbie Girl

**Here's installment three! Wow. Two installments in one day. Well, you can thank _Larka _and _Amethyst Lilac_**

* * *

If you were walking down Liverpool Street today, you may have wondered why a man wearing cargo pants and a pink tee with glitter letters spelling "I'm a Barbie Girl!", was seen on your daily commute.

The answer is simply this: Truth or Dare.

If you were Alex Rider sitting on a roof, watching Fox's humilation through a camera lense, you'd already know this.

* * *

**I wish I had a tee like that. Ahh. So much pain I could inflict. Anyways, like it?**


	4. Sergeant Snake

Hello boys and girls.

Today, I'm here to tell you the tale of a young boy out for a harmless walk.

Tom had just gotten out of school and was content with wondering who's butt Alex was kicking today, when a man wearing an Army uniform jumped out from behind a tree and started yelling at him for no apparent reason. Scared out of his mind and on the verge of peeing his pants, Tom dropped to a push-up position when Army-dude told him to "DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY, PANSIE!"  
Then, he hears the sound of uncontrollable laughter. After looking up, he vows to smother the man named Snake and his comrades in their sleep.

* * *

**Like-y?**


	5. Hey Jack

"Hey Jack?" If you the person who was called Jack, you'd answer with a simple "what?", thinking it was such a harmless question.  
"Come 'ere please."  
"Can it wait, Alex?"  
"No, Jack. This is serious, life or death stuff we're talking 'bout here."  
After running into the living room and noticing Alex's completely serious expression,  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

* * *

**So? Like? Hate? Meh?**


	6. Of Laughter and Graphics

**Of Laughter and Graphics**

* * *

Today, a higher-up visited BB. And while at the cafeteria, simultanious snorts could be heard. If you were the higher-up, you'd be thinking "Who dare snort in my all-mighty presense?"  
If you were Cub, you'd know the answer; you passed a note around your unit's table clearly stating the higher-up looked more like an evil pizie lord than you, complete with some harmless drawings of a wand and wings.


	7. Pranks and Pansies

**Pranks and Pansies**

* * *

I'm here to paint you a picture, so listen and invision.

The walls were a pink color and the desk was showered with fresh pansies.

The nameplate on the desk was also replaced- with a picture of a cat.

Now imagine you were the head of MI6, Alan Blunt, coming into his office with the Prime Minister. Fun, huh?


	8. A Soft Side to Sarge

**A Soft Side to Sarge**

* * *

Most people may think everyone has a soft side, but Sarge was a different matter entirely.

So, one day Cub decided to do him a favor and create a soft side- literally.

He woke up early and went to Sarge's office to staple shag carpeting to the wall.


	9. RedFaced Sergeant

_Red-Faced Sergeant:_

Cub stood outside Sergeant's Cabin, wondering why he wasn't already out, complimenting his obvious decorating techniques.  
Then Sergeant came out of his cabin and Cub imagined steam coming out of his ears.  
As soon as the red-faced Sergeant saw him, he made a mash dash for him, and Cub fled.  
He figured that he didn't appreciate his decorating techniques.


End file.
